


what people say

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain perils to dating a nationally renowned volleyball star. It varies, depending on who is asked. The gossip magazines and online forums have this to say about Oikawa Tooru's dating life: he makes a terrible boyfriend. He's too focused, too flighty, and he can't hold down a relationship for more than two weeks, at best.</p><p>He's been dating Hajime for close to ten years, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what people say

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6749816#cmt6749816)

Tooru comes home a little past midnight, smelling of expensive perfume, his hair tousled, and his jacket hanging off one shoulder. Hajime looks up from where he's sitting at the dining table, working on an article to be submitted to a sports medicine journal, and Tooru slumps dramatically against the door as he shuts it. 

"You look like you had fun," he observes, and that makes a small smile tug at the corner of Tooru's lips.

"That's the idea." Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighs softly. "How is your article going?" 

"Getting there," Hajime replies, pushing his chair back from the table a little as Tooru walks over to him. He grunts softly as Tooru sits on his lap, arms wrapping around Hajime's shoulders. "You're heavy, asshole."

"I'm tired," Tooru complains. "That was exhausting." 

"You didn't like her?" Hajime asks, as Tooru tilts his head up, pressing their lips together. He wonders if that's someone else he can taste in Tooru's mouth, or if his imagination is just filling in the blanks for him. 

"She was fine," Tooru replies, his breath warm against Hajime's wet lips. He kisses his way along Hajime's jaw, to his ear. "I just wanted to come home, though. Curl up on the couch while you worked on your article. Ask you to read it out to me. That sort of thing." 

"We do that every other night," Hajime points out. 

"I still would have preferred it," Tooru pouts. 

"Why don't you go change into your pyjamas?" Hajime suggests, kissing Tooru again. "I'll finish up what I'm working on. We can cuddle on the couch for a while." 

Humming agreeably, Tooru gets up again, walking towards their bedroom. Hajime watches him go, aware that there's a fond smile on his lips, but he doesn't even try to hide it. Besides, it's not like Tooru will see. 

There are certain perils to dating a nationally renowned volleyball star. It varies, depending on who is asked. The gossip magazines and online forums have this to say about Oikawa Tooru's dating life: he makes a terrible boyfriend. He's too focused, too flighty, and he can't hold down a relationship for more than two weeks, at best.

He's been dating Hajime for close to ten years, now. 

They keep it a secret, though. Nobody knows, outside of their immediate family and tightly knit circle of friends. Tooru's team doesn't know. Hajime's colleagues don't know. 

Nor do the girls who go out to dinner with Tooru and call it a romance. 

Hajime doesn't envy them. He doesn't have anything to be jealous of, anyway. The version of Tooru that he shows to the cameras is different to the one behind closed doors. Hajime is secure in the knowledge that no matter what happens, he's the one Tooru comes home to. He's the one Tooru talks to about his dates; the good and the bad, the interesting stories he's picked up and the awkward moments that Hajime can only laugh at.

He shuts his laptop and sits on the couch, just as Tooru comes out of their room, having taken a quick shower. He smells like himself now, of their usual brand of soap and the fabric softener that he likes to use on his clothes. He cuddles against Hajime, head resting on his shoulder. 

"She was nice," he says at length, his fingers twined with Hajime's. "But I could tell from the beginning that she wasn't expecting it to last. I think my reputation has turned into a self-fulfilling prophecy. She told me that I give good hugs, though."

"Do you?" Hajime raises an eyebrow. "Is she sure?"

"Hmph. See if I ever hug you again."

"You're hugging me right now," Hajime points out, chuckling softly as he presses a kiss to the side of Tooru's neck. 

"I'm going to stop," Tooru says, pulling his hands away.

"No you're not." Hajime pins Tooru to the couch, nuzzling against him. 

With a quiet laugh, Tooru runs his fingers through Hajime's hair. "You're not usually this clingy when I come home from dates."

"I'm not being clingy," Hajime mumbles, burying his face against Tooru's neck. 

Kissing his forehead, Tooru hums. "Of course not. You know what she asked for, though? At the end of the night? A selfie. I think she tweeted it, but I'm too lazy to check. I bet I look horrible." 

"Absolutely terrible," Hajime agrees. "You're a beast. Who would want to date you?"

Tooru sighs. "You shouldn't talk to yourself so loudly, you know." 

Hajime headbutts him gently, as Tooru pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

"We should take a selfie too." 

Hajime is used to this. He looks up as Tooru holds his phone ready. There's a three second timer, and Hajime uses that time to turn his head, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tooru's mouth. 

Laughing, Tooru drops his phone. It falls onto the couch and then slides onto the floor, but he doesn't seem to mind, distracted by the way Hajime turns over and pins Tooru to the couch, kissing him harder. 

"Hajime," he gasps. Tooru slides a knee between Hajime's thighs and their breath stutters into the space between their lips, before they close it. 

It's not that Hajime is possessive. Some nights, it doesn't even bother him when Tooru crawls into bed in the early hours of the morning after partying all night with someone else. Tonight, though, he found himself wanting Tooru home, so that they could a least enjoy each other's company. Knowing that Tooru was wanting the same while he was out somehow makes it even worse. 

"Come on," Hajime says, getting up. "Let's go to bed." 

"How forward, Hajime." 

"I meant to sleep, because it's late. Besides, we've been dating for nearly ten years," Hajime grumbles, even as he holds his hand out to help Tooru up. "We sleep in the same bed. I don't think I'm being that forward." 

Tooru smiles, picking up his phone before taking Hajime's hand. "If you say so."

They turn the lights off, before curling up in bed together. Tooru scrolls through twitter, finally finding the selfie and then complaining about it. He's about to go through the replies to the tweet when Hajime pulls the phone out of his hands. 

"You know that's not a good idea." 

With a sigh, Tooru takes his phone back. He starts composing a new tweet, and attaches the selfie they took together. Hajime watches silently, his head resting on Tooru's pillow. 

_I love him so much_ , Tooru types out. 

"Tooru," Hajime says gently. "I love you too, but don't." 

"I won't," Tooru sighs, deleting the tweet, the same way he's deleted countless similar tweets before. 

The volleyball world isn't ready for it. They're not ready for it. As frustrating as it is, they both know that.

"I do love you, though," Tooru murmurs, as he puts his phone to the side. "If I could, I'd…"

"Yeah," Hajime replies, pulling Tooru closer, resting their foreheads against each other. "I know, Tooru. I know."


End file.
